Another Wedding, Another Complication
by SuperSOFTies
Summary: It's time for Renesmee and Jacob to get married but can Nessie resist temptation and make their marrige work? A good plot so stick to it. This is what we imagine happens after breaking dawn with a few different twists and turns. Please R & R!
1. I Now Know The Meaning Of My

**Another Wedding, Another Complication**

**Chapter 1- I now know the meaning of my somewhat crappy life= Nessie**

The time has come where Renesmee and Jacob have decided to get married but can Nessie resist temptation??? R & R

The chapter names are going to be like Jacob writes them in new moon so don't blame me if they're long.

......................................................................................................................................

**Jacob's POV**

I stared into her big brown eyes that I had fell in love with before she was even born of course I didn't know what love was then. I guess I never was really in love with Bella . As s0on as Nessie arrived it was different. She completed my life.

"What?" She asked and I realised I had been staring at her for a long time.

"Nothing!" I answered.

"What is it Jake?" She laughed throwing a cushion at me. I caught it and put it down next to me and away from her.

"Ha, See now you have no ammunition." I joked. She got up off of the sofa opposite me and reached over to get the pillow. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto me.

"Jake, let me go." She laughed.

"Never!" I pulled her onto the sofa and pinned her down. She stopped laughing and looked up to my lips before showing me something. It was a image of us kissing a few days ago. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us and I pulled away from Nessie.

"Hey Edward." I said without looking around. "What's up?"

"Jake, Nessie." He said simply and sat down on the other sofa probably to stop us from doing anything else. He already knew I wouldn't do...that until we were both ready.

"Nessie me and your mum are going to hunt, do you want to come?"

"No, it hasn't been long since my last hunt with Jake." Nessie answered casually.

"I'll come!" I interuppted. Nessie shot

me a warning look but I ignored her and followed Edward outside.

"I'll be back soon, I promise Nessie." I called as I left.

"Hey Jake." Bella said cheerily. We started to run into the forest. I followed Edward and Bella because I was too deep in thought. The real reason I came hunting with them was that I needed to ask Edward something.

Edward came to a sudden stop and looked at me.

"Okay what do you need to ask me?" Edward asked sounding annoyed. I fased back into human form a worried look grew on his face.

"Will you just leave me to think for one second? God." I said angrily.

"What is it Jake?" Bella said all cheeriness was drained from her tone.

"Okay, Okay." I said holding my hands up, "I would like to ask your permission to marry Nessie." I bit my lip waiting for a answer. I loved her and as far as I knew she loved me too.

"No." Bella answered coldly.

"Why?" I argued "I love her."

"She's too young. Your too young."

"You got married when you were eighteen, I'm eighteen."

"Your marrying a seven year old!"

"You married a guy that was over 100!"

We both fell silent.

"You have my permission Jake. You and Nessie love eachother. We know what's that like." Edward announced and put his arm around Bella. She shrugged away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Edward she's seven!" Bella shouted.

"She has the body and mind of a seventeen year old. She loves him and Jacob would never hurt her. You know that."

"I guess."

"So when are you going to prepose?"


	2. Crap Now I had To Ask Her

**Chapter 2- Crap now I had to ask her!**

The proposal!!!

....................................................................................................................................

**NePOV**

How could Jake leave to go hunting!? We could have had the house to ourselves and then he goes and leaves.

"Hey Nessie!" Auntie Alice cheered.

"Hey Alice." I said. I never called her auntie because it seemed odd. She didn't mind though or thats what dad said.

"Where's Jake?" Jasper said coming into the living room. They all knew Jake never left my side.

"He's gone hunting." I pouted.

"Oh..." Jasper and Alice said at the same time. They glanced at eachother and back to me. Alice giggled and I realised they were hiding something.

"What is it Alice?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." She grinned and ran out of the room, leaving Uncle Jasper watching me. I turned to see if he knew but I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. He followed alice outside.

"See you later." He called back over his shoulder.

Damn they were keeping something from me. I looked at the clock and decided it was time to get into bed. But before I could take a step. Mum and Dad had caught my arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Dad asked nervously.

"Bed." I answered coldly.

"No your not Jacob needs a word." Mum said quickly she looked just as nervous.

"Okay, where is he?"

"Outside." Dad said gesturing towards the door. I sighed and walked out of the door and out into the cool evening in summer. The sun had just set and the sky still looked beautiful which was odd for forks. Jacob was pacing just infront of the door.

"Hey Jake." I said casually forgetting I should have been angry at him.

"Hey Nessie," He said nervously I wondered why everyone was so damn nervous today. "Can we sit down?"

Something hurt in my chest. It felt like my heart was shattering into a million peices. I felt like I couldn't breath because of th massive lump in my throat. He was gonna dump me. I was sure of it.

**JPOV**

Oh crap. How the hell was I gonna ask her to marry me when she looked like she was about to cry. Had Edward told her? Was she about to say no because she didn't love me anymore. Suddenly I felt like I was about to cry. Pull it together Jacob I told myself.

"Nessie." I paused, "I need to ask you something" I watched her sit down on the step.

"What is it Jake?" She croaked. I decided I might as well do something traditionally and went down on one knee. She looked up at me and she looked very suprised her eyes were wide as I muttered the next few words.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you make me the happiest shape shifter alive? Will you marry me?" I looked up to her nervously to see her expression. A cheeky grin flashed on her face.

"Hell yeah!" She shouted. "I thought you were about to dump me!"

"I thought you had gone off of me!" I said pulling the little ring box out of my pocket. The ring glinted as I opened it and placed it on Nessie's finger. She huged me quickly before examining her ring. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted it slightly to see those eyes that I loved so much. I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"For goodness sake will you guys get in here so we can celebrate already!" Alice shouted from inside. I pulled Nessie up and held her hand al the way to the door.

"I forgot for a moment there that you live with a load of evesdropping vampires." I laughed.


	3. Put the one thing that I would die for

**Chapter 3- Put the one thing that I would die for on the table and make me argue against it *Sigh* Life **

Nessie talks to jake about their forbidden subject.

......................................................................................................................................

**JPOV**

In the following 3 weeks Alice went mad. Literally. Nessie wasn't allowed to do anything about her own wedding and neither was I. I guess I was glad that I got some alone time with Nessie when the rest of the Cullen's were out having dress fittings and stuff. One day when we were alone she brought up the subject that we both tried to ignore.... sex.

"Jake... Have you ever had sex?" I didn't answer. "What's it like?"

"Nessie, I haven't had sex."

"Really!?" She turned to read my expression but I hugged her tighter in my arms.

"Yes really." I said not sure where this conversation was going. "I haven't had sex."

"Good." She said simply. This annoyed me.

"How is it good?" I laughed.

"When we have sex..." She started.

"What do you mean 'When we have sex'?" I interuppted.

"It's what people do."

"Yes but..."

"Then why should we be any different?"

"Nessie, you have been alive for 7 years. Just because you look seventeen it doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Jake we're getting married. We have to have sex sooner or later."

"There is no point in having sex before you're ready."

"But I am ready." She said placing my hands on her waist. "We do other stuff like kissing why should this be any different."

"Because."

"Because what." She said moving my hands a little lower. I loved her and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I wanted to have sex with her but I wasn't going to touch her in that way. Not yet. Even If it was never it wouldn't matter as long as she was with me.I pulled my hands away and she pouted a little. "When then?" She asked.

"I don't know. When I know your ready."

"Jake knowing you, you won't touch me till I'm fifty. After we're married?"

"No." I wasn't gonna let her win this argument.

"Please Jake?" She pleaded her big brown eyes won me over and I said the one thing that would get her to stop bugging me.

"Nessie, We can have sex when we are married. Okay?"


	4. What's worse than having a loony Sister?

**Chapter 4- What's worse than having a loony Sister-in-Law? Having her organise your wedding.**

It's really coming close to the wedding but don't worry you guys in the next chapter there's a big twist!!!

..........................................................................................................................................

**JPOV**

"Good morrow, Bride to be, what a crappy day it looks like out there." I said in the poshest voice I could manage without laughing.

"Good morrow, fine sir and yes it does look very crappy out there." She mimicked. She sat in her usual morning position on the sofa with a Mug of Hot Chocolate in one hand and the TV remote in the other. She flicked channels impatientley before gesturing to me to sit with her. I didn't know how I got away with living with the Cullens and Nessie all the time. Although I think Nessie would have lived with me if I moved out. A sudden thought popped into my head.

"Nessie, When we're married where are we gonna live?" I asked quickly. She tore her attention from the reality show she was watching to look at me.

"Are we gonna move out then?" She asked in a casual tone.

"Do you want to?"

"I really do. I'm eighteen in a few months and we need our privacy." She grinned blushing.

"Okay so lets look for somewhere."

"Not yet Jake. After we're married then we can start looking. Maybe then my parents might have come round to the idea of 'Us'."

"Very true." I said mainly to myself.

Nessie had focoused back on the TV. I watched her for a while. Every move she made was like a routine but I never got bored of it. Suddenly her head snapped up to the clock.

"Shoot!" She cursed. "I'm late for Alice."

"What is it today?" I asked casually, before it was everyone else's turn to get ready for our big day. Now it was ours and it bored me to death everytime Alice stared to ramble about corsarges and cufflinks and flowers.

"Oh it's the big one today. The dress." She laughed I knew she'd rather get married in her jeans than a big fluffy fairytale dress. She leaned down and kissed me. "I'll be glad when all this stuff's out of the way."

"So will I." I paused, "Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"No I'm not sure." She paused. "I'm positive. Love you Jacob, groom to be."

"Love you more Reneesmee, bride to be." I called as she left the house. I looked over to the television where some weird commercial was on.

I got bored after a while and turned it off. Damn I missed Nessie when she was gone. I imagined her standing in the dress shop pouting and wearing a dress that was white and frilly. Something else hit me. The wedding was in two days.

Crap.


	5. How fun a night with Edward

**Chapter 5- How fun a night with Edward and the Cullens, Great… NOT!**

Renesmee goes out for a girly hen night with Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme and wears something awesome. Jacob on the other hand… Gets to spend his last night of freedom with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward and Jacob wore a frown!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

JPOV

"Hey Nessie!" I called as she came into view. I walked as quickly as I could without running and gave her a hug.

"Jake, your squishing me!" I looked down at her and released her. "We can do something else that doesn't involve me being squished." She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me another image of us kissing. I smiled and leaned down to her.

It was a kiss that I had missed for so long. It wasn't rushed or ruined. It was long, passionate and amazing. We pulled away reluctantly gasping for breath.

"Jake, I need to get ready for my hen night!" Excitement filled her voice.

"Yeah so do I." I said miserably.

"Cheer up!" She said pushing me towards the stairs. "We'll be married tomorrow."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were bright and excited. It was then that I realised just how much she felt the same. All doubt had left me as I leaned down and kissed Renessmee Carlie Cullen for the last time. Tomorrow she would be Renessmee Carlie Cullen-Black.

"Come on Jake!" She pouted. "We won't have time tomorrow." It took me a little while to realise what she was talking about.

"No Nessie." I said firmly. "I promised Edward."

"That's disgusting."

"What is?"

"You've talked to my dad about this. That's not normal!"

"Nessie if you haven't noticed already= we aren't normal!"

"Jake?" She pleaded pulling me closer to her. For a half vampire she was quite strong. "We have the place to ourselves…"

"No." I said pushing past her up the stairs.

"Please?"

"No." I spoke firmly and left her on the stairs. Damn if I had to choose between arguing with her and going out with Edward it had to be Edward. And I knew that I would end up doing something I'd regret even if she wouldn't. So I trudged upstairs to get ready.

Bloody Hell. I had to survive a night with her dad!


End file.
